A Father and Son Speak
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Post-reveal, in a future where Adrien and Gabriel had this conversation pending for far too long. A little yelling, a lot of tears- will this be the finale that saves a father and son? Or is it far too late to salvage their lives?


_It's a conversation I'm sure many have written before- and it's not as dramatic as it could be, but here's what I want to see happening between these two. Post-reveal of course. _

* * *

This conversation had been delayed for too many years, but when Adrien confronted his father that lonely afternoon in his office, neither wished for it to happen. This wasn't the way things should be between father and son. Adrien wished he could have just let it be- why did he have to demand answers from his father? Now look what was happening. Adrien hated this.

"I did it because you didn't need me!" Gabriel growled to the portrait. The unspoken words- a boy needs his mother more than his father.

"Did I have to _tell_ you I needed you?" Adrien hissed. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth so hard he could feel his jaw protest, "You… _shouldn't have_. We could have- we could have… we could have made it…"

"I did what's best for you."

"You did what's best for yourself."

These tears- they came again. Hard and fast but he wouldn't let them fall. Adrien dabbed his fists against his eyes- wiping them on his sleeves. He saw his father flinch- so tense- so ready for Adrien to walk out of his office, out of his home… and soon, out of his life.

Was that fair? To either of them? No. No father and son should suffer the way Adrien and Gabriel had. The way they did. But it could all end if Adrien took a single step away. This moment, would make or break them.

Chat Noir. Destruction. What else was he good for? Destroying his social life, his mother, his friends now his father? This was the path he'd been destined, from the day he'd pick up Plagg. Even before, from the day his mother found those miraculouses in the temple remains.

What would she say now? What would she say if she saw the tension and strife that's pushing father and son apart? It wasn't Adrien's fault- he was always there for his father! It was _Gabriel_ that had pushed him away. It was _Gabriel_ that donned the Moth Miraculous and caused Paris so much panic. But… he did it for Adrien didn't he? No- Gabriel did it for himself. And look where that left him. Alone in his giant manor friendless, and family-less. Without his wife, without his best friend, and without his son.

"I could have done it," Gabriel whispered darkly, "I could have…"

Gabriel didn't need Adrien- he never did. And Adrien didn't need Gabriel either!

Dark thoughts clouded Adrien's mind, and he turned his head with every objective to pack his bags and walk out of this manor forever. His mother was gone and so was Nathalie- why else should Adrien stay in this prison house? Plagg would be happy he left. Plagg would support him- saying this was what he needed and that the best thing to do would be to free himself from his father's controlling grip.

"You could never make it alone," Adrien hissed in a tone he never expected himself to display, but it came. And Adrien was angry enough to glare.

And his father would have much more free time alone- to stare at the portraits all day and without the Moth Miraculous, he couldn't be Hawkmoth so Paris was safe as well. As long as the house had electricity, Nathalie and Emilie would stay alive. _If _you could even call that living. Maybe when Adrien's older he would visit this horrid place to ensure his mother and mother-figure were alive and well. His father could take care of himself.

Gabriel clenched his own fists, his face red from strong emotion, "I could try. And nothing in the world could keep me from getting what I want!"

Adrien swiveled, the door blurred through his tears. Did that mean his father didn't want _him?_ Gabriel could get anything, but he had Adrien and didn't appreciate him. What did that mean?

Adrien didn't need to say anything else to his father- he didn't want to say anything else- what _could_ he say? What's left to say now all these years have been wasted? Wasted chasing a wish in vain- to do what? To turn back the clock while Gabriel could have mended everything by just taking the time to spend a little time?

A little time was all Adrien craved- a minute with his father during the day. A bonding moment playing piano, or even fencing as they used to when they were young. Adrien could remember the days when his mother would demand her boys to eat dinner and when they'd beg for one more sparring session. One more book reading. One more car race. One more minute, just one.

If Gabriel had taken one minute from his busy day, from his drama, to just talk to Adrien. Look how much heartache would have been avoided. How many akuma victims, how many people would have been well today. Nathalie- his mother, his friends. How could he forgive his father for all those attempts to hurt Ladybug? To hurt his school friends, Marinette even.

All Gabriel could have done, was take a single minute to stop and just turn around and just hold Adrien close and he didn't even _have_ to talk. He just needed to show Adrien that he cared- that no matter what he wouldn't go anywhere and that no matter how old Adrien got, Gabriel would always… always be there for him…

The door was closer now, and in his peripheral vision, Adrien could see the dozens of his best model shoots showcased on his father's study. An entire wall dedicated to him, showing the years of his career from a teenager to the young man he was now. The tears were hot.

Just one action... Gabriel never needed to become a super-villain to make Adrien feel safe. He just needed for Gabriel to show that he was there for him, in his highs and his lows. When he was feeling the best in the world, or on those days when he wanted to curl up and hide and run away. But… did Adrien really need Gabriel to be there for him? It's been so long since Adrien had hugged his father- but he could remember the warmth and the comfort and the security of his cologne and those grey eyes that were never cold to him…

If Adrien reached out for help now, Gabriel would drop everything to do anything to aid his son. He valued his son for sure- but at a distance. The best school, the best meals, the best books, best of the best. But Gabriel kept himself at a distance. Adrien had learned that he could survive without his father- but that didn't mean he didn't _want _to be away from his father! Adrien still needed his father.

He still needed his father.

Adrien still needed his father...

No matter what Gabriel did- no matter how many setbacks and mistakes and how many people hated what he did and how many people believed he was cruel and unkind but Adrien knew better. Adrien _knew _his father. Adrien remembered his father in his better days and that could compensate for all these bad days. Nothing in the world could change the fact that Gabriel was Adrien's _father_.

And Adrien loved him.

"But you're my father…" Adrien's words were a mere whisper, "And nothing in the world could change the fact that I _need _you."

Gabriel's head shot up, eyes wide and Adrien hated how red they were- he hated seeing his father cry. But how many nights had Gabriel kept these tears to himself? How many nights after Emilie and Nathalie were gone, did Gabriel think of his son so close but so far away and never knock on the door?

Adrien faced his father, "And you need me."

A strange look came over Gabriel's face, and Adrien took a deep breath, "I know you were busy in the past- but things are different now Father. You and I could make up for all the time we've lost. We need each other."

"And nothing in the world could change that?" Gabriel asked softly, as though he were the child here. But the longer Adrien looked, the younger Gabriel seemed.

How lost was Gabriel? He had a plan, and he held onto that for so many years even when all was falling apart. Adrien may be older now, but he was never too old to hold his father close. And he did. Adrien closed the distance of their years with a few steps, and he mended their drifted relationship with a single hug.

A few moments passed, and Adrien squeezed his father tightly, "You're supposed to hug back,"

Gabriel gave a tearful smile, and a tight grip ensued, "You've grown taller than me,"

Adrien grinned, "I've been that way a few months now,"

They pulled apart, but kept their arms entwined. And Gabriel took a good long look at the young man his son had become- and Adrien could feel that warmth again. He idly wondered how long had his father's hair turned white, and those wrinkles and the sunken eyes and- this was the closest anyone's been to his father for the longest while.

Gabriel gave a long sigh, looking into his son's eyes, "You have grown into a fine young man Adrien, your mother would be proud,"

"And you?" Adrien slightly lifted his brows, "I've always tried to please you Father,"

Gabriel nearly looked startled at that, "You always have made me proud. You're _my son_ Adrien, and I…" Gabriel hesitated, but then came another watery smile, "And I suppose I love you,"

Adrien licked his lips, and he pulled away to wipe his eyes. Gabriel gave a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his neck in that familiar manner, "It's long overdue, isn't it?"

"I think there's something in my eye- must be love." Adrien laughed, but his heart was full. It was still slightly awkward. A few hugs wouldn't mend all their misspent years, but it sure was a good start.

Adrien looked at his father, and noticed a wistful look. For a moment, Adrien panicked with that familiar feeling of not measuring up- but it faded away when Gabriel smiled lightly. The older man put his hands behind his back almost casually.

"So… Chat Noir is it?" Gabriel arched a brow, "I'm worried about the influence of black leather and belts on your mental health."

Adrien burst into chuckes, but tilted his head in response, "Hawkmoth huh? I have a few complaints from the Bubbler about his outfit."

"I was young," replied Gabriel easily.

"Oh? And you and I must have a long talk about Mr. Pigeon-"

"Do _not_ mention Mr. Pigeon!" Gabriel protested and Adrien couldn't help the following laughter. This may not be a perfect relationship, but it was a miraculous journey here onwards.

* * *

_Yay! Happy endings- how I adore them. XD_

_Tell me what you think- was it insufficient? What do you suppose happened before and after this scene? Hmm... _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
